O Observador
by aposentada
Summary: Eu sempre soube que você queria. HarryDracoRon, oneshot.


**Título**: O Observador  
**Autora**: Chris Ann  
**Classificação**: NC-15 (?) - Humor/PWP - Yaoi  
**Ship**: Harry/Draco, Harry/Draco/Ron  
**Avisos**: Voyeurismo, exibicionismo.  
**Disclaimer**: Nadica de nada me pertence. Pena )  
**Nota**: UA em relação aos livros 6 e 7.

**O Observador**

_Primeira noite_

Começou com a insônia.

Ron nunca tivera problemas para dormir, nem mesmo na época dos exames em Hogwarts ou nas noites em que a guerra parecia ficar um pouco mais crítica. Mas, três semanas antes do fim das férias de verão, ele se revirou mais de uma hora na cama antes de perceber, perplexo, que estava totalmente sem sono. Aborrecido, continuou com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro por alguns minutos antes de se conformar que isso seria em vão. Estava pensando no que fazer até pegar no sono – talvez ler um revista ou então dar uma passada na cozinha – quando ouviu o rangido da cama ao lado.

Primeiro pensou que fosse Malfoy. Depois da prisão do pai, sua mãe decidira que não havia mais motivos para permanecer no outro lado e desertou junto com o filho, aparentemente trazendo junto informações boas o suficiente para permanecer sob a proteção da Ordem. Pela falta de quartos na casa, uma terceira cama fora colocada no quarto e, desde o início do verão, a detestada presença de Malfoy conspurcava o quarto onde Ron e Harry dormiam.

Foi quando Ron lembrou que a cama de Malfoy estava do outro lado do quarto. Como o rangido havia sido perto, só podia ter vindo da cama de Harry, que ficava no meio das outras duas. Devia ter sido só um pesadelo, ou então ele levantara para beber água, pensou Ron, mas, mesmo assim, virou a cabeça para olhar o que estava acontecendo.

A cama de Harry estava vazia, com os lençóis bagunçados. Isso não era chocante. O fato que realmente chocou Ron e que ficou para sempre gravado nas suas retinas foi que Harry havia se enfiado na cama de Malfoy, e os dois estavam se beijando.

Ron ficou horrorizado. Quis gritar, pular da cama para tirar Harry dali, matar Malfoy e depois gritar mais um pouco. Mas não conseguiu, porque sua mente paralisada de horror não conseguiu conceber nenhum pensamento. Ron fechou os olhos e os abriu de novo logo em seguida, esperando ver Harry dormindo em sua cama, ou então voltando para ela depois de ter ido beber um copo d'água. Ao invés disso, viu os cabelos loiros de Malfoy se destacando na escuridão do quarto enquanto ele e Harry trocavam de posições.

Depois disso, ele não fechou mais os olhos. Não conseguiu. Ficou observando, sem poder fazer nada, enquanto os dois se beijavam e se mexiam na cama de solteiro, enquanto agradecia a Deus que o pior do que acontecia estava escondido debaixo dos lençóis. Ouvia as respirações e, de vez em quando, um gemido, seguido logo depois por sussurro rascante de censura.

Depois do que pareceram dias e dias de tortura, Harry saiu da cama de Malfoy e se deitou de novo em sua própria cama. Ron, com o rosto semi-escondido pelo travesseiro, entreviu o sorrisinho de Harry, e, com uma nova onda de raiva, imaginou que Malfoy deveria estar com uma expressão igual, e prometeu que iria sufocar o desgraçado do dia seguinte.

Ele não dormiu o resto da noite.

* * *

_Segunda noite_

No dia seguinte, Ron acabou não sufocando Malfoy. Aliás, ele sequer conseguiu encarar Malfoy, e muito menos Harry, evitando-os durante todo o dia e imaginando se um simples rubor o entregaria.

Mas a noite conseguiu ser pior do que todo o dia. Assim que colocou a cabeça no travesseiro, Ron soube que não dormiria. Não que ele quisesse ver aquela coisa repugnante acontecendo do lado dele, mas a idéia deles fazendo aquilo no mesmo quarto enquanto ele dormia gerava imediata insônia. Os minutos escoavam enquanto Ron esperava pelo inevitável, pensando com raiva que aquilo devia acontecer há muito tempo pelas costas dele.

Finalmente, ele ouviu o rangido da cama. Conseguiu imaginar Harry sentando na cama, a respiração em suspenso, checando se ele estava realmente dormindo, para depois se arrastar até Malfoy. Dali a pouco, rangidos mais leves, como os de uma cama de solteiro que está com excesso de peso.

Ron não queria olhar. Não queria. Continuou com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro, de olhos fechados, ouvindo os sons aumentarem de decibéis e pensando se Harry realmente o considerava tão estúpido assim para achar que ele não ouviria uma coisa dessas.

Lentamente, quase sem acreditar no que estava fazendo, ele virou a cabeça e abriu os olhos. Os dois continuavam se beijando, uma mão de Malfoy nos cabelos de Harry e a outra descendo pelo pescoço e pelos ombros, os dedos finos deslizando pelas costas até desaparecer debaixo dos lençóis.

Foi ali que começou a rotina do observador.

* * *

_Terceira noite_

Ron sabia que era errado. O que ele devia ter feito era ter agido quando descobriu aquilo: devia ter saltado da cama, gritado com Harry e perguntado que porra ele achava que estava fazendo ao se esfregar com Malfoy, principalmente no mesmo cômodo que Ron dormia em paz. Ele devia ter gritado, esperneado e tentando sufocar Malfoy. O que ele não devia fazer era ficar fingindo que dormia enquanto observava em silêncio o que acontecia do outro lado do quarto.

Não que ele não estivesse revoltado. Ele estava. Malfoy era um bastardo cheio de si, um idiota que perturbara Harry, e ele lembrava que Harry o detestava até o início do verão, e Ron gostaria que continuasse assim, muito obrigado. Além de estar irritado com o mau senso de Harry, ele ainda se sentia subestimado; será que Harry achava mesmo que ele nunca ouviria?

Sim, ele achava, concluiu Ron, já que as coisas continuavam a evoluir. Na terceira noite, foi quando ele viu pela primeira vez Malfoy sem camisa, e quando os lençóis foram afastados, ele pode ver que Harry também estava sem a parte de cima do pijama. Alguma coisa naquela visão – a pele nua de Malfoy, Harry sem camisa ali, os dois se beijando, os movimentos por debaixo dos lençóis – ou talvez tudo ali deixou Ron perturbado a ponto de enfiar a cara no travesseiro e tentar convocar várias imagens de garotas interessantes e recitar mentalmente que era hétero, sim, obrigado, muito hétero. Não deu resultado – nunca daria, com ele sabendo o que acontecia a menos de dois metros.

E ele voltou a observar.

* * *

_Quarta noite_

Naquele dia, Ron quis se matar. De verdade. A única coisa que o impediu foi o pensamento que se ele morresse, Harry e Malfoy teriam o quarto só para ele e Ron estremecia só de pensar no que eles fariam. Então, ele desistiu de morrer.

Naquela noite, Ron demorou para ouvir o rangido. Quando aconteceu, ele teve a impressão de que os dois estavam discutindo. Nos sussurros, ele não conseguia distinguir quem era quem, mas teve a impressão de que o seu nome foi citado. Por um breve instante, ele teve a esperança de que talvez, por causa dele, Harry brigasse com Malfoy, voltasse para a sua cama e tudo estaria normal novamente, mas logo depois as respirações e os rangidos da cama voltaram, com a diferença de que agora os gemidos estavam mais altos. Intrigado, ele levantou um pouco a cabeça para ver melhor e nada, nem mesmo as experiências das noites anteriores, podia prepará-lo para o que viu. Ou melhor, o que ele não viu.

Quando olhou para o outro lado do quarto, ele imediatamente deu por falta de Malfoy, cujos cabelos loiros eram freqüentemente a única coisa que ele conseguia ver direito na escuridão. Enquanto seus olhos desciam pelo comprimento da cama e localizavam alguma coisa embaixo dos lençóis concentrada na metade inferior da cama e sua mente fazia uma rápida associação entre Malfoy sumido, algo embaixo dos lenços e Harry gemendo alto, Ron percebeu que sua sanidade mental jamais seria a mesma novamente.

E ele ainda não podia prever o que aconteceria na noite seguinte.

* * *

_Quinta noite _

Malfoy sabia. Ron achou isso ao ver o sorrisinho dele no café da manhã no dia seguinte. Sequer conseguiu comer o mingau direito, perturbado. Tentou pensar racionalmente, lembrando da noite anterior. Repassou algumas cenas, sentindo um certo calor que não tinha nada a ver com a fumaça do fugão, e teve quase certeza de que Malfoy não tinha olhado na direção dele, e não poderia tê-lo visto observando. Quase certeza. Tinha uma incômoda sensação de que estava perdendo algo.

Quando ele se deitou, estava mais ou menos com a idéia concretizada de acabar logo com aquilo. Estava fazendo mal para ele. Na noite anterior, ele conseguira dormir um pouco e teve certos sonhos estranhos com Malfoy e... não lembrava direito, mas achava que Harry também estava lá. Observar os dois era doentio e não estava fazendo bem para ele. Além disso, ele era hétero.

Naquela noite, o rangido, as respirações e os gemidos não demoraram. Mas havia algo errado. Ron não precisou nem olhar para saber. Os sons estavam muito altos. Lentamente, com medo do que pudesse ver, ele virou a cabeça no travesseiro, e a cena do outro lado do quarto fez uma espécie de arrepio descer pela sua espinha.

Naquela altura do campeonato, era de se esperar que Ron não se surpreendesse com mais nada que visse do outro lado do quarto, mas ele teve que fechar os olhos e abrir novamente para acreditar. Eles estavam transando, e a intensidade daquilo fazia as noites anteriores parecerem simples treinamentos. Ron mal conseguia acompanhar direito os movimentos das mãos e pernas que pareciam estar em todo lugar, e os sons deles estavam o deixando tão excitado que ele não conseguia ignorar aquilo, como fizera nas outras noites. Ele queria... o quê?

Harry estava chupando e mordendo o pescoço de um arfante Malfoy, que virara o rosto para facilitar o trabalho. Ron ficou momentaneamente hipnotizado por aquele rosto corado e estava imaginando como seria beijar aqueles lábios quando Malfoy abriu os olhos e o encarou.

Ron ficou em um pânico estático, sem conseguir se mexer nem sair correndo, com o olhar de Malfoy cravado no dele até tudo terminar no outro lado do quarto. Então, para o seu total horror, Malfoy sorriu para ele e tocou Harry no ombro, apontando para Ron.

Ron demorou o tempo de uma pulsação para decidir o que ia fazer. Infelizmente, foi tempo suficiente para Harry virar a cabeça e olhar para ele com um risinho indisfarçável. Mas Ron nem parou para analisar o que isso podia significar, porque ele fez a única coisa possível e sensata naquele momento.

Ele se levantou e saiu correndo do quarto.

* * *

_Sexta noite_

Ron se escondeu de qualquer presença humana durante o dia. Á noite, depois de tomar um banho gelado, voltou para o quarto e se escondeu na sua própria cama debaixo de um cobertor, esperando que Harry e Malfoy entendessem sua falta de vontade para discutir a noite anterior. De fato, quando ele ouviu passos no corredor, a porta do quarto se abrindo e, em seguida, o puro silêncio, achou que eles tivessem entendido. Achou.

Ele não queria discutir o assunto porque já sabia o tipo de discussão que eles queriam ter e a idéia por um lado o assustava. Ele estava acostumado à segurança de ser hétero e queria desesperadamente voltar para ela, mas nunca mais seria a mesma coisa, ele sabia. As seis noites de insônia estavam gravadas a ferro e fogo na sua mente, e, toda vez que ele fechava os olhos, ele via a cena da noite anterior, o olhar cravado de Malfoy no dele e lembrava da excitação que sentira e a vontade crescente de beijá-lo e participar daquilo.

E Harry, seu melhor amigo a vida toda, o olhara daquela forma. Não entendera na hora, mas agora, compreendia. Havia sido desejo.

Pelas frestas do cobertor, ele entreviu as luzes se apagarem e, depois, uma risadinha. Suas mãos agarraram com mais força o cobertor, mas sua energia para resistir estava acabando. A idéia ainda o assustava, mas a excitação que sentia estava ficando forte demais para ser contida ou mesmo permitir que ele tivesse pensamentos racionais. Respirou fundo e, de repente, entendeu que aquilo era um caminho sem volta.

Alguém começou a puxar o cobertor. Ron hesitou uns segundos, e, então, sem abrir os olhos, soltou as mãos. O cobertor deslizou sobre o corpo e caiu no chão, ao mesmo tempo que a cama rangeu. Ron mal tivera tempo para pensar se aquela cama agüentaria o peso de três pessoas quando sentiu alguém se inclinar sobre ele. Foi só um instante, mas pareceu mais para ele enquanto prendia a respiração e resolvia, finalmente, mandar toda a hesitação para o inferno.

Os lábios se tocaram de leve, o suficiente para provocar um arrepio que desceu pela espinha, enquanto mãos deslizavam por debaixo da camisa do pijama, desabotoando-a e abrindo-a, enquanto os beijos desciam pelo pescoço, peito e barriga. A cama rangeu alto quando outra pessoa se inclinou sobre ele e o beijou de verdade, suas línguas se encontrando enquanto Ron mergulhava as mãos nos cabelos dele.

Quando acabou, Ron abriu os olhos e se viu encarando Malfoy. Olhou para baixo a tempo de ver Harry depositar um último beijo na sua barriga antes de olhar para ele, corado e com um sorriso sem-graça.

"Eu sempre soube que você queria" – sussurrou Malfoy, os olhos brilhando de satisfação.

* * *

Draco Malfoy tinha uma fraqueza: seus hormônios. Na primeira vez que Potter entrara na sua cama no meio da noite, ele sabia que era uma idéia estúpida. Sabia que devia deixar aquele seu caso estranho com Potter fora daquele quarto, e só se esfregar com ele num canto isolado e livre de curiosos. Mas, bem, lá estava a fraqueza. Então, mesmo sabendo dos contras daquela idéia babaca, mesmo sabendo que Weasley dormia a menos de três metros, ele se agarrou com Potter como se não houvesse amanhã.

Duas noites depois, ele percebeu o observador pela primeira vez. Primeiro, era só a sensação, mas, quando trocou de posição, viu um relance dos olhos arregalados de Weasley. Esperou a qualquer momento um berro, mas só sentia o olhar; nenhum protesto. Seu eu racional dizia para ele parar com aquilo antes de ser sufocado por Weasley, mas sua fraqueza falou mais alto. Se Weasley não tinha feito nada até aquele momento, não faria mais. Que olhasse, se quisesse, decidiu, e continuou com Potter, sentindo-se como se estivesse num sonho bizarro.

Depois de três noites, quando ficou claro que a observação virara rotina, ele resolver contar aquilo para Potter. Imaginou que seria pelo menos uma cena engraçada para recordar, mas, na verdade, acabou sendo um tanto surpreendente assim que Potter disse, corando, que sabia que Weasley vira, tanto que Draco reconhecia que ficou sem saber como responder por uns cinco segundos. Depois, Potter começou a gaguejar suas razões para ter ficado quieto, e Draco, ouvindo todas aquelas besteiras e fazendo um resumo, deduziu que o problema de Potter era na verdade que ele era um exibicionista, e disse isso. Também disse que, aliás, o verdadeiro problema de Potter era um grande tesão incubado por Weasley, e parabenizou mentalmente sua intuição quando Potter corou mais ainda, o que significava que estava certa a teoria que ele tinha desde o quarto ano.

Foi observando a vermelhidão no rosto de Potter que ocorreu a idéia, de forma tão natural que quase o assustou: se Potter tanto o queria quanto queria Weasley, se Weasley pelo visto estava doido para saltar também na cama ao invés de somente observar, se (nesse ponto a lembrança de Weasley pingando água totalmente sem roupa no meio do quarto, depois que a toalha de banho escorregou do quadril, saltou para a superfície de sua mente)... se Weasley de fato não era nada mal, porque eles não se juntavam na mesma cama?

Pensar foi fácil; já convencer Potter foi mais difícil, mas Draco já manipulava pessoas desde o berço e tinha experiência de sobra. Depois da reação inicial de Potter, quando ele fez uma expressão de espanto semelhante ao qual teria feito se Draco tivesse acabado de anunciar que doaria sua fortuna para as crianças trouxas carentes, convencê-lo que ir para a cama com o seu melhor amigo e com seu ex-adversário de escola ao mesmo tempo não era algo ruim foi algo quase fácil. Draco usou todo tipo de argumento, desde os malefícios de tensões acumuladas até a estupidez da negação, mas, no final, provocar a imaginação de Potter com sussurros ao pé do ouvido foi a tática que deu mais resultado. Depois de Potter, ele se voltou com seus planos para Weasley. Imaginava que ele lhe daria uma ou duas rugas precoces de irritação temporária com sua cabeça-dura e teimosia, mas acabou sendo deliciosamente fácil.

Ele imaginava que seriam necessários vários dias, talvez semanas, até que ele se sentisse seguro o suficiente para dar o bote, mas foram necessários apenas duas noites até que sentisse que Weasley iria ceder e mais um para rendê-lo de vez. Potter gerou alguns problemas, em especial uma tentativa de desistência, mas nada que Draco não solucionasse com certa persuasão. De resto, foi fácil – o que o levou a pensar que a fraqueza dos hormônios não era exclusiva só dele.

Ninguém jamais descobriu o pequeno segredo dos três. Nem durante aquele verão, nem durante o sétimo ano em Hogwarts, nem depois que seu caso com Harry foi descoberto, no dia da formatura, nem depois que ele foi morar com Harry e Ron passou a trocar de namoradas (e namorados) com saudável regularidade, nem depois que ele e Harry adotaram William. Com uma criança em casa, eles tomavam o máximo cuidado, mas, certa manhã, ele perguntou, com toda a inocência dos seis anos, porque o tio Ron tinha saído mais cedo sem falar com ele. Harry se engasgou com o copo d'água que bebia, mas Draco explicou, com a calma sublime originada de uma desculpa já armada, que o tio e Harry tiveram que trabalhar num projeto durante toda a noite e, como Ron estava com sono demais para ir para casa, acabara adormecendo no quarto deles.

E, claro, ele dormira muito bem.


End file.
